this uniform is in my way
by winter lodge
Summary: seragam ini terlalu mengganggu. ・ morizuki


**disc:** knb © fujimaki tadatoshi. no profit gained, no copyright infringement intended

**warn:** err ... ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic dengan sudut pandang yang jelas bertentangan dengan values yang saya pegang jadi ya gitu. ooc juga ... dan not sorry dengan high amount of metaphors

**note:** kemarin saya ngidol (setelah lama ga nengokin kabar grup 48family) tadinya sih mau buat referensi spin-off cintaku terhalang ponimu (arc-nya kaijou five) dan kaget begitu tau jkt48 bawain lagu seifuku ga jama wo suru, lagu nganu 48fam yang pertama kali saya tau =") padahal kan imej mereka pyua-pyua gimana gitu hix oke jadi lagu itu yang jadi dasar ide fic ini

* * *

Dia sudah menjadi kupu-kupu, namun kepompongnya masih tidak mau pecah.

Menjadi sebuah kepompong di tengah-tengah gemerlap lampu Shibuya malam hari bukanlah sesuatu yang ia inginkan, kautahu, karena tepat pukul sebelas malam sang kekasih akan menggandeng tangannya, bukan untuk bermesraan, bukan untuk mengungkapkan cinta, melainkan—

"Ayo kita pulang."

—untuk mengembalikannya ke dalam sarang padahal ia belum sempat terbang.

Izuki mengeluh dan menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat. Waktu terkadang berlalu begitu cepat sampai-sampai kau membutuhkan lebih dari dua puluh empat jam dalam sehari atau rasanya ingin sekali membekukan waktu agar ia tidak mengalir dengan cepat. Terasa baru satu detik yang lalu Moriyama menjemputnya dari sekolah dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di Shibuya untuk makan malam dan berbelanja, lalu tahu-tahu batasan jam malamnya sudah datang dan Izuki menyalahkan waktu untuk hal ini; meskipun ia juga ingin menyalahkan orangtuanya yang memberikan batasan jam malam padahal ia adalah siswa sekolah menengah atas kelas tiga, Izuki memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

Pada kencan-kencan sebelumnya Izuki menurut dan mengikuti ketika Moriyama membawanya ke halte bus yang akan membawanya ke rumah, namun untuk hari ini dorongan untuk menolak terasa begitu besar sehingga ia memutuskan untuk reluktan.

"Sebentar lagi," ia menggumam. "Sebentar lagi, saja."

Moriyama tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain menggenggam tangan kekasihnya erat, memikirkan apakah seharusnya ia memberikan pengertian atau tidak. Setitik rasa bersalah sempat muncul dalam benaknya karena mengajak kencan bukan di akhir pekan, di saat keesokan harinya Izuki masih harus bersekolah—tapi jadwal kuliah dan kegiatannya yang padat juga patut disalahkan sehingga ia hanya bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya malam ini. Izuki sendiri pun masih memiliki kegiatan klub dan tugas-tugas dari sekolah, sehingga batasan jam malam bagi pemuda yang lebih muda itu juga harus diperhatikan dalam setiap kencan—dan Moriyama sadar bahwa Izuki sangat, sangat, sangat tidak menyukainya, segala pembatasan itu.

Ah, kedua pihak sama-sama sudah tahu bahwa Izuki sebetulnya bukan anak kecil lagi; namun seragam _gakuran_ dengan aksen biru muda itu masih memiliki kuasanya.

.

.

Setengah dua belas malam dan mereka berdua masih duduk di halte bus, menunggu sesuatu yang sebetulnya tidak jelas apa. Tiga puluh menit berlalu tanpa sepatah katapun, hanya wajah penuh kontemplasi yang ditunjukkan Izuki dan genggaman tangannya yang terkadang terasa menegang dalam beberapa waktu tertentu. Moriyama memperhatikan seragam sekolah yang dipakai Izuki di balik jaket, dan memutuskan bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Kau harus pergi ke sekolah besok pagi." Moriyama menggumam.

"Aku tahu." Izuki menjawab, setengah berbisik. Keberatan terdengar jelas dalam setiap silabelnya. "Tapi aku tidak mau kalau aku harus pulang karena hal itu."

Izuki memandang Moriyama dengan wajah memohon yang membuat Moriyama menelan kembali kata-kata yang ingin ia sampaikan. Wajah itu, wajah merindu—Izuki merindukan Moriyama, sangat. Mereka sudah jarang bertatap muka bahkan sejak setahun yang lalu, saat Moriyama berhenti dari klub basket dan menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai ujian masuk universitas. Telepon dan fasilitas _chatting_ sedikit membantu, namun tentu rasanya berbeda dengan bertemu langsung.

Di saat seperti ini Izuki tidak ingin kerinduannya akan Moriyama terkekang oleh seragam yang ia pakai.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Izuki berkata dengan suara dalam yang lirih, terdengar sangat bimbang namun sekaligus juga menderita. "Aku _merindukanmu_."

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu." Moriyama mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Kita sudah jarang sekali bertemu sejak aku lulus, hm?"

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau mengerti kenapa aku menahan diriku sendiri di sini, hm?"

"Mengerti, manisku, aku sangat mengerti." Moriyama mengusap puncak kepala Izuki dengan lembut. "Tapi meskipun begitu, kau masih punya sekolah untuk kaudatangi besok—jika orang-orang melihatmu masih berkeliaran di malam hari dengan seragam ini, kita bisa kena masalah, kan?"

Masalah?

Izuki tidak tahu mengapa keinginan untuk merasakan cinta Moriyama lebih lama lagi merupakan masalah.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil."

Rahangnya mengeras dan genggaman tangannya semakin menguat. Selama seragam ini masih melekat pada tubuhnya, selama itulah ia akan terus dianggap anak kecil. Seragam ini terlalu mengganggu.

Kemudian, kupu-kupu dalam kepompong itu memberontak.

.

.

Genggaman tangan terlepas, lalu yang kemudian terjadi adalah dua tangan Izuki berpindah ke bahu Moriyama, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Bibir bertemu bibir dengan satu hentakan yang kuat, menimbulkan bunyi ketika gigi-gigi mereka bergemeletukan dan Moriyama membelalakkan matanya. Bahkan setelah Izuki memindahkan tangannya melingkari leher Moriyama, ia tak bisa menjatuhkan dirinya dalam posisi rileks untuk bisa membalas perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

Meskipun begitu, ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa rasa Izuki seperti permen manis yang wangi dan memabukkan.

"... Demi entitas penguasa macam apapun di dunia ini, apa yang kaulakukan ..." Moriyama menggumam ketika Izuki melepaskan dirinya dan bergerak sedikit menjauh, masih dengan lengan melingkar di leher Moriyama. "Kurasa baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku mengatakan soal bagaimana jika orang lain melihat—"

"Aku tak peduli," tatapannya tajam, menusuk; penuh hasrat, penuh rindu, penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Aku ingin melakukannya, jadi kulakukan. Lagipula kita tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, kan? Toh kita tidak merugikan orang lain. Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu seperti ini."

Moriyama mengatur napasnya. Bagaimanapun juga aksi Izuki tadi bukanlah aksi yang bisa masuk dalam daftar ekspektasinya sehingga rasa kaget pun tidak terelakkan. Ia menatap lembut mata Izuki, mencoba memberinya pengertian karena—ah, sungguh Moriyama tidak memiliki intensi untuk merendahkan kekasihnya yang lebih muda itu ataupun menganggapnya anak kecil, ia hanya ingin bersikap layaknya kekasih yang baik. Sayangnya Izuki tidak sependapat, ia justru menginginkan kebalikannya.

"Kau menginginkanku, Yoshitaka-san."

Ini pertama kalinya Izuki memanggil Moriyama dengan nama kecil—Moriyama menjerit_, tolonglah, jangan dengan wajah itu, jangan dengan suara seperti itu, jangan._

"Karena aku menginginkanmu."

Salah satu tangan Izuki berpindah ke pipi Moriyama dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Oke. Katakan apa maumu." Moriyama berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak terdengar panik.

"Cintai aku dengan lebih bebas," Izuki berbisik, tepat di depan wajah Moriyama yang rautnya sudah menegang. "Anggap saja seragam ini tidak ada. _Ne_?"

.

.

_Kautahu? Aku tidak, sangat sangat sangat tidak suka, jika ada penghalangku untuk mencintaimu. Aku tidak suka dengan segala batas yang ada pada seragamku, mengekangku ketika aku ingin mencintaimu sebebas mungkin, seleluasa mungkin._

_Seragamku ini mengganggu, bukan begitu?_

_Maka aku ingin kau melepaskannya, dengan tangan-tanganmu sendiri. Dengan jemarimu yang membuka kancingnya dan melepaskannya dari tubuhku, lalu melemparkannya jauh-jauh sampai kita tak bisa melihatnya lagi dan tidak mengganggu kebebasan kita dalam cinta._

_Kau mencintaiku kan?_

.

.

Jemari Moriyama menyingkirkan helai-helai poni hitam yang jatuh menutupi keping abu-abu Izuki yang setengah terbuka. Hasrat tertulis jelas di wajah mereka berdua—dari Moriyama yang menatap kekasihnya dari atas dan juga dari Izuki. Pemuda yang disebut terakhir memiliki keinginan yang lebih daripada kekasihnya, ia berharap dan juga berhasrat. Tangan mereka terjalin dalam satu genggaman erat yang bertumpu pada sebuah bantal putih.

Seragam Izuki tergeletak sembarangan di atas lantai, tampak tidak berdaya dan kesepian. Jika ia punya mata, sudah pasti ia akan menatap Izuki dengan pandangan sendu yang mengganggu—setidaknya bagi Izuki.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan perjalanan menyenangkan ini dengan gratis oke, Shun," Moriyama berbisik di telinga kekasihnya. "Besok pagi kau harus membantuku membersihkan kamar sebelum kau pergi sekolah."

Izuki tertawa. Jenis tawa yang mengundang Moriyama untuk mendekat dan mencicipi Izuki lebih dalam lagi. Nakal dan menggoda.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan pergi begitu saja," ia menggumam pelan. "Asal kaubisa menjamin kalau perjalanan ini akan sangat menyenangkan."

Moriyama tersenyum simpul. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, menutup wajah Izuki dengan kepala dan tubuhnya. Ia telah membuka kepompong itu dengan paksa, kemudian mengajak kupu-kupu di dalamnya untuk terbang dan berdansa di bawah cahaya lampu yang belum pernah kupu-kupu itu datangi sebelumnya.

Selamat datang di salah satu ruangan dalam dunia orang dewasa, hai kupu-kupu bersayap hitam.

.

.

"Aah—"

Dalam kamar apartemen tempat Moriyama tinggal itu, ada desah, erang, juga keringat bercampur menjadi satu. Namun hanya satu (dua, mungkin, seandainya seragam itu bisa memiliki perasaan dan berpikir layaknya manusia biasa) yang menyadari bahwa diantara hal-hal yang bisa terlihat dan terdengar itu, ada satu hal yang terselip. Hal yang mungkin terlalu tidak penting untuk diperhatikan, namun di sisi lain juga terlalu penting untuk diabaikan.

Rasa bersalah.

[ "_Okaasan_, maafkan aku." ]

Kalimat itu tertulis dan menyatu dengan sayap-sayap sang kupu-kupu yang mengepak lemah.

.

.

* * *

**endnote:** malu sendiri pas nulis ini huhu ;;w;; tadinya mau pake kisekasa karena jarak usianya lebih jauh tapi buat saya agak kurang cocok sama temanya ... mau pake straight pair juga asalnya tapi entah kenapa jatuhnya saya malah geli ;; dan ini ... ah gatau ah ... huhu kalau misalnya layak hapus bilang aja ya nanti saya hapus ;;

btw yang line terakhir 'okaasan, maafkan aku' itu diambil dari iklan single-nya seifuku ga jama wo suru versi akb. di iklan itu sebenernya maeda atsuko bilang 'otousan, gomen' tapi diganti demi kecocokan gender #apasih

anw saya nulis ginian cuma buat coba-coba ... dan yap saya kapok. ga lagi-lagi deh =")


End file.
